


What Have I Done?

by Lotorsass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Coran needed to tell Klance stuff but didn’t, F/M, Galra Keith kinda??, I’ll figure out who I’m shipping that’s not Klance later on, Keith lays eggs, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, but that’s not all it is, dear god Lance you don’t just-, first fanfic on here save me Jesus, some smut, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotorsass/pseuds/Lotorsass
Summary: “Ah ha!” Lance yelled whipping around to point to Keith, before realizing that he was too close to make it as dramatic as he had envisioned. “So you’re the one that stole my robe!”~~~~Keith thought that the only thing that tied him to the Galra race was his blade...He was gravely mistaken.~~~~Or in other words, Keith nests and lays eggs because everyone loves to use “alien biology” as a reasonable explanation to why Klance babies are possible, and I’m not above it.





	1. Making a Nest and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is a mess I came up with after months of pre-periods where I was feeling horny as /fuck/. Let me know if you like?
> 
> I’m ignoring lion swap, as per most Klance fics and in case it’s not obvious in the writing, both Keith and Lance are pining™️ over each other. Keith is not purple.... yet
> 
> Idk, this isn’t finished, we’ll see.

It first started a little after Keith’s 19th birthday. Not that he felt like birthdays particularly mattered, but Coran made an effort to do something special when each Paladin’s special day rolled around, so he knew it was his 19th. The Galra Empire was still at large, but at least not as brash about attacking Voltron. As of now, it was a more still time thankfully, both sides collecting themselves from residual damage, but still at odds with one another. It gave Keith time to deal with… the events that had occurred.

The beginning was slow, Keith just noticed that his stomach was protruding more than usual; it was to be expected when there was less fighting to do, less exercise did equal more body fat. The rest of the team had higher metabolism apparently, but it wasn’t like Keith was ever going to point that out, lest he be given a stern talking to about body image, especially because Keith had basically been on death watch before when he tried to sacrifice himself to save the entire coalition. Besides, it wasn’t like he was ashamed of being pudgier, it just was noticed. 

Then came water works. He felt more emotional than usual, crying at the slightest thing, even once over accidentally dropping his milkshake, henceforth crying over spilt milk. And he was cuddling everything and everyone. Hunk was a cuddly guy, but he did get to a point where he told Keith to stop. Honestly, the only one that hadn’t was the most surprising: Lance. He just stood or sat wherever he was and froze upon contact. Keith was glad there were no protests from him and kinda preferred hugging Lance to the rest of the team anyways. 

The last difference was the most unusual. He sorta became what he could only describe with his limited knowledge as a kleptomaniac, aka: someone drawn to stealing things. He always told himself that he’d give it back eventually when he first developed that tendency, but he wasn’t sure why he even wanted it. Blankets were his favorite thing to take, along with couch pillows, and things that smelt nice. Okay, maybe not ‘nice’ as in the normal kind where one would think of flowers or spices. More like people that he knew. Oh boy, that sounded creepy when put into words… 

It just was the best he could describe, with a pillow from each Paladin and also Coran’s room, and blankets from the linens closet, Keith successfully made a pile in the corner of his room. Maybe a pile wasn’t the proper word for it… He had arranged it meticulously, almost a perfect circle, and padded nicely to be almost like a bed. It was more comfortable than his usual bed, that was for sure, so he started to sleep in his crime scene after awhile. It didn’t exactly bother him to a degree? Keith just started to add to it little by little, cleaning his room for no reason, and making the plie look and feel nice. 

None of his teammates paid much notice to his activities. He was usually a secretive person, so stealing the items were easy at least. He even got ahold of Lance’s robe. It smelt wonderful, and felt so soft, Keith just had to put it right in the center of the pile, occasionally brushing his cheek against it at night. It was only after the fact that they were scrambling for lost pillows, food from cabinets (Yeah, Keith hid food in his drawers now, it made the pile seem safer), and Lance was livid after discovering the loss of his robe. No one cared to look in Keith’s room, as far as they knew, Keith didn’t like to have many material possessions. A lot had changed… 

A week into this all Keith was at lunch with everyone, and ate his food in general silence. Lance was jabbering away with talk on how he should start a search party for his robe, taking a stop here and there to gloat about his smooth talk with the non-existent alien babes he has wooed. Keith’s face soured as he angrily spooned food goo into it. He really shouldn’t eat as much as he was, in accordance to his usual portions, Hunk not even going for a second bowl like Keith was, but he did so anyways. He was hungry, and wanting to block out thinking about Lance with some chick, even if they were figments of his imagination. 

“Keith…” Shiro spoke up, eyeing the excessive amount Keith was eating. “Are you /sure/ you want to have two bowls of this?” 

Before Keith could reply, Coran cut in with a seemingly purposeful cough. “He probably should, given that it’s most likely close to his cycle.” 

Keith raised a brow hearing his spoon clank to the side of the bowl. “My what?” He asked dubiously, 

Allura scrunched her face up, as if knowing what might come next. “Coran, please not while we are eating!” She pleaded, leaning over with a worried expression. 

“Well it does all add up!” Coran said defensively. “I assume he was the one responsible for all the missing items, and he has been rather… grabby as of late.”

“Ah ha!” Lance yelled whipping around to point to Keith, before realizing that he was too close to make it as dramatic as he had envisioned. “So you’re the one that stole my robe!” He said waving his finger in Keith’s face. “I want it back, ahora, I knew you were always jealous of my style!” Keith leaned back, gripping his seat, practically scared for his life. He knew he shouldn’t have taken it, but it was just too tempting, and now he’d have to disassemble the pile?! Oh quiznack, his heart beat faster thinking about it, close to descending into a panic. What would h-

“That’s not a good idea Lance.” Coran warned, holding up a hand as if he was a student impatiently waiting to be called on by the teacher. “If my hunch is correct, Keith didn’t take anything just for the fun of it. He most likely used it as building materials.” Keith wanted to die, except for the fact that what Coran was saying vaguely made sense in the back of his brain. He diverted eye contact, not responding, even though he felt everyone else’s fixed on him. 

“Building materials?” Pidge asked curiously. 

“What’s he doing, creating a mini spacecraft out of pillows?” Hunk budded in with his snide comment. 

Coran looked back at Allura and she set her food to the side, as if she was giving up on finishing her meal. “No, it could be better described as an egg nest, it’s quite common for certain sexes of galra, and Keith is a prime example.” You could hear Lance distinctly, gagging on his bite of food goo that he had so poorly timed in eating, Keith took a sharp breath in, Hunk’s eyes turned to sausers, Pidge put her hand over her mouth, and Shiro was left hanging his mouth open. 

“So like-” Lance coughed, trying to clear his throat more from the food goo, “Eggs as in babies!? Like the Keith we all know and is sitting right next to me is gonna be a dad?!” Keith’s head was spinning, and he looked down at his torso, which as of now he had actually decided to cover with a sweatshirt that he had luckily found. His regular shirt had gotten too tight, much to his embarrassment. Carrying eggs would, as far fetched as it sounded, definitely explain why his belly was as disproportionate as it was compared to the rest of him…

“Not entirely.” Coran corrected, seeing the worry that was blanketing the entire team. “They still would have to be- ahem… fertilized before they exit his body, for them to be able to hatch. For now it’s just a natural occurrence that his body will go through every deca-phobe or so to make sure he’s capable. From Keith’s reaction, it’s quite easy to tell that this is his first.” They turned yet again to the one in question who only recently noticed that he had a hand protectively over his midsection. He stood up from his seat, and fast walked away from the team, face burning while his eyes stung with tears forming in the corners.

Pidge smacked Lance upside the head with a loud thwack. “Ow! What was that for?!” Lance said rubbing the inflicted area with the top of his palm. 

“For jumping to conclusions that made Keith even more stressed out.” Pidge said dryly. “And caring more about your stupid robe than your crush.” 

“Hey! You said you wouldn’t say anything!” Lance squeaked.

“Yeah, and Hunk said he wouldn’t, and Shiro said he wouldn’t, and Allura, and Coran.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “Basically, the only person who you haven’t ranted to is the emo king himself.” 

Lance looked down not wanting to admit it in such a large group. It was easy to say things one on one, he could run his mouth about Keith anytime to a singular person, but when he was confronted with the everyone it suddenly was so much more real. “You know, having a partner to help with the cycle exponentially makes it less stressful, even to the point of enjoyable.” Coran supplied. “It’s not my place to say, but Keith has become more fond of-“ he was cut off by a glare from Shiro. /Ah well, it was for the best. Those two boys have to figure stuff out on their own if they ever wanted to be effective mates./ Coran thought to himself. “Anyways, someone being there for him might be just the thing he needs.” 

“Then it’s settled, Lance will go and apologize to Keith. Now.” Shiro said, mostly directing it to the lanky boy himself. Coran opened his mouth as if to say something before Allura placed a hand on his arm and a look was shared between them. Lance complied, standing up to find Keith. He felt responsible for how Keith was feeling in that moment. 

Usually Keith would be in the training room working his way trough levels with sloppy luck and overall furry from his emotional turmoil, but he had a new safe haven as of now, his nest, which he was now aware of the proper term for it. Part of him considered tearing it down, finding a new place to put all this stuff, far away from the peering eyes of anyone that made him uncomfortable. On the other hand Lance’s room was right next door…

When he had first started building his nest, and didn’t know what it was in the first place, he had wanted to stash stuff in Lance’s room. His room just… smelled nice. It was always well kept, Lance liked to organize his skin care cream neatly, and made sure to make his bed every morning, even if it meant being late for breakfast. But he also knew that stashing things there would require an explanation, one that Keith couldn’t quite grasp himself. Keith’s room was close enough to Lance’s anyways, so he setup there and was fine with it, plus it’d be too much work to tear everything down and build it somewhere else as of now. 

Also, he felt… tired… It was easy to curl up in a nicely prepared nest, no wonder instincts had told him previously to build it, Keith honestly didn’t know how else he’d be able to cope with the anxiety he was going through at this point. He stretched out a leg before tucking it back in. Everything seemed focused on keeping the developing eggs safe. Even if they weren’t going to hatch, there was a something that washed over him, making him feel as if they might. 

Would he be a good dad? At least Keith knew that he wouldn’t abandon the non-existent kids like his parents did. He had to give his father credit however, for sticking it out till Keith turned five before abandoning him on his first day of preschool. That’s the story he always heard from the social worker, and knew he’d never want a child of his to hear a similar story with Keith as the absent parent. 

Babies sounded nice. They’d be cute and small, and Keith would probably hold them close, smelling the tops of their heads, guarding them with his life. Little cute babies, with tanish skin and black as night tufts of hair. Babies.

Keith felt a shifting in his abdomen, a warm tingling, and he moaned softly. It seemed so hot in the room, there was even sweat in his pants, and he ended up taking them off because of it. Once he was bare skinned however, it became clear that the “sweat” was a slightly thicker consistency, and it all was dripping from not his pores, but his anal area. He let his fingers snake into his hole and let out a gasp when going in. It felt pleasurable, more so than the… experiments… he had done in the past, making Keith assume that it was close to being vaginal, save for the fact that every other point in life he’d shit with it. It was hard not to feel around, using two fingers to press to the walls as his dick became more elongated and stiff. There was only one thing that could make this better.


	2. The Nest Where it Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s a million things they haven’t done, but just you wait, just you wait.

“Lance!” Keith said in whispery breaths, imagining thin hands touching his skin. He wanted Lance to mate him, he needed his eggs to be complete. The moment seemed to stretch on, Keith was heating up, and his hole was getting slicker and feeling more empty, less satisfied. There was a knocking on the door, but Keith could smell exactly who it was. “Lance!” He said again but more audible, the call almost turning to a needy whimper. 

“Yeah, I wanted to say that I’m sorry about earlier…” Lance said through the closed door. “Uhm, can I come in? I promise I won’t take anything back, you can keep my robe for as long as you need.” Keith couldn’t leave the nest, he was too far gone to move away from it now, but he let out a whine, trying ask him to come in, not hearing the words come out exactly the way he had wanted. “You okay in there buddy?” Lance asked. Great, now Lance probably thought he was hurt… and maybe rush in to help him? Keith let another groan slip, keening was really no trouble with the straining in his abdomen, coupled by the fact that he was so fucking horny. 

Lance seemed to get the message that there was something wrong and opened the door. He hadn’t been in Keith’s room since he shared his feelings of self doubt about his ability to be a paladin of Voltron. It had and hadn’t changed at the same time since he had last been there. It was still as pristine as ever, no dust collecting, no random books piled up like Pidge’s room, no beauty product like Coran’s or his or anything excessive. In fact, Keith’s room was usually so barren that had Keith not been in there, it still would be hard not to notice the nest, if not impossible. But Keith was there and to Lance, it was like someone had put a flashing arrow pointing to Keith. Plus, it wasn’t like he /wasn’t/ fingering himself while saying Lance’s name. 

Lance slapped his hand on his eyes; this was definitely invasive and Keith wasn’t shrieking or at least trying to cover himself. Keith even reached a hand out to his leg and tugged on his pant leg. Lance wasn’t looking at this point, he swears it even to this day, but he wasn’t leaving either, and it is still unknown whether it was Keith’s grip on him or just the fact that he wasn’t thinking straight. 

It was hazy in the room, like dimmed hazelnut and salt with a slight bit of talcum powder had filled the air. A lavender scent flowed with it, and it left Lance dizzy, gaps took hold in his memories and before he knew it, he was curled up against Keith’s back with a purring hum vibrating from the half-galra in question. 

“Uhmf… ‘s feels hot. You’re nice and cold” Keith muttered, having his shirt taken off, and vying for a chance for Lance to lose his. He had lost a couple of layers of being sexually needy once Lance had entered his nest, but his body was acting like it was on a ticking timer, anxiously watching the hours that it had to be effective. Lance had wrapped his arms around Keith and nuzzled him, making Keith slowly writhe closer to the Cuban. 

~~~~~

Meanwhile outside Keith’s room, the other Paladins had many, many, /many/ questions about the conditions of their teammates. “So what happens if something goes wrong out here while they’re in there?” Hunk asked Voltron coming to mind as he asked the Alteans. “Do we go get them or-”

“Goodness no, it would not be a pretty scene, it’s a good thing we’ve never come across a ship with any Galra on their egg cycle before, or we would be in for a heap of trouble.” Coran laughed as if it were obvious. “I’m surprised they haven’t weaponized that sort of rage given the other less than fair tricks they pull.”

“And if Keith attacks Lance?” Shiro questioned, worried about the condition of his adoptive brother and teammate. 

“Highly unlikely from what I have gathered in their interactions.” Allura shrugged. “As long as they use protection during this time, everything should turn out nicely.” 

Pidge banged her head on the table rather loudly. “They’re Keith and Lance!” She interjected. “Since when did you think it was a good idea to assume that they would?!” 

There was a collective groan from each member still at the table, as they tried to formulate a way to fix this blunder. 

8===0~~~~

“Mullet?” Lance mumbled from his resting place behind Keith. 

“Yeah Lance?” 

“I loooovvveee you.” He took another sniff to Keith’s neck and rubbed his cheek on it. 

“You’re ‘jist sayin’ that ‘cause you think I smell nice.” Keith muttered, but didn’t make a move to stop him. Every time the exchange happened it made Keith feel more comfortable when he was slipping down hill into feeling his skin boiling. 

“Nope.” Lance said, putting a leg over Keith’s. “I’m kinda mad at you for forgetting me at the Garrison, I’ve had a huge crush on you.” 

Both boys froze realizing what was just said. 

“You /what/ now?” Keith asked, being shocked out of delirium. 

“Huh?!” Lance’s face reddened as if he was just noticing what position he was in. “I was uhm… sorry, I don’t know why I’m here, you’re just really… and I… Well I guess you… I should leave…” Lance started to get up but Keith let out a whimper that he didn’t know until that moment that he could even do. 

“Lance… I want you to stay.” Keith pleaded. “I’ve had a crush on you too. Maybe not as long as yours, but I guess you could say I was slightly pissed off that you didn’t remember our bonding moment because… that’s when I fell for you.” 

“Keith…”

“Yeah, I know, it’s cheesy, so now I’ll let you decide if it’s cheesy enough for your standards and if you wanna stay.” Keith bit both his lips in, and shrunk his head down, looking away

“Keith.” Lance took hand and placed it on Keith’s cheek, the thick air, starting to feel heavier. “I’d really like to stay. What do you need?” 

Keith felt his face flush and brought himself closer to Lance with primal urges dragging his train of though down a dangerous path. “Just…” he struggled not to just out right beg to be fucked, and instead dove in for a kiss. 

It was like a sudden clicking of gears that set their passionate lip locking in motion, feverishly craving each other’s taste. 

The air was heavy.

Skin upon skin, boiling blood rushing.

Clothes off, chest shone. 

I need you, I need you. 

Ba-dump, ba-dump. 

Keith looked up and saw Lance’s loving face upon him. He understood now why people spoke of soulmates, of halfs becoming whole. He felt Lance’s dick thumping against his walls, it was filling, he was full. Moving in and out, in and out, it stung, but it was a pleasing sting, a rewarding sting, that made him moan and writhe. And then it happened, Lance spilled his warm seed into Keith and he was a mess, a heated, wailing, red-hot mess. Keith felt his lower regions squeeze in, accepting the warmth. When Lance pulled out after the hormonal high, the two collapsed upon each other, intertwined.


	3. Who We Look Towards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the after math of all our shortcomings, we must be careful of who we looks towards for guidance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an AU, because I will not try to explain how all the events occur that do in the show, there’s too much plot, and I do not have enough creativity nor patience to do so, but I’ll try to squeeze in as much references as I can.

The team had gathered Keith’s room, the next day all standing except Keith, who was guarding his nest, and Lance, who was poking his head out of the blankets meekly, still a little shaken by the events.

“So let me get this straight.” Shiro closed his eyes rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“There’s really nothing straight about it.” Pidge joked, earning a glare from everyone besides Hunk who high-fived her.

Coran stepped in to try and smooth things out. “If I may, there _was_ a miscomuni-”

“No you may not!” Shiro bellowed. “Lance, you knew that Keith wasn’t in his right mind! Why would you-”

“Oh so now I’m not sane?!” Keith whipped his head around, snapping at Shiro. “I wanted his dick in me, I got his dick in me, now get over it.” The last part was said with a particular dose of venom. The air hung full of heated silence, as the two glared at each other. One would think that Shiro’s height, especially given that Keith was on the floor, would’ve given him an advantage, but the teen took on an uncanny resemblance to a tiger crouching moments before its final kill.

Allura cleared her throat, eyeing both men warrily. “I believe that it might be best to look into future arrangements, while Keith is confined to incubating his eggs. Shiro, would you like to help me?”

“Confined?! I’m not stuck anywhere!” Keith gasped. “And who said I was incubating eggs?!”

Pidge shrugged and adjusted her glasses. “Well you did just go through Galra mating season here, not only with a partner, and without protection. Plus I started reading upon this with Hunk once everyone realized that it was inevitable that you two would fuck like bunnies. Hunk, can you tell them what happens if Keith hasn’t expelled his eggs after this point in time?”

“Boom, pregnant!” Hunk finger gunned as if he had practice me that line in the mirror once or twice. The two snorted, high-giving each other lightly, before bursting into laughter.

The rest of the team however, seemed less than amused.

“I just don’t understand it.” Shiro continued his lecture more calmly, but still using a disapproving tone. “You both were not using your heads at all, and have put us all at risk. Lance, if Keith was still able to pilot, I would have suspended you from the team. You _have_ done many questionable things in the past, but this takes the cake.”

Lance silently winced and let his eyes trail down a path to his own feet. He knew Shiro was right. After all, voltron needs fighters, not flirters. It was a matter of time before he screwed up enough for it to be acknowledged, too bad that it was shortly after, quite possibly the best moments of his life, only further recognizing the flaws in his own logic.

Allura sighed, and put her hands up to her lips whilst closing her eyes, in a princess-like manner. “I will alert the blade that Keith’s absence will be longer than planned...” she side glanced at the boy whose face was flushed, and trying to secretly examine his own torso with curious looks. “Keith, will you accompany me?” She asked after deciding her next course of action. Keith nodded and followed her out of the room, giving a wary look to Shiro, along with an apologetic one to Lance.

“We should probably go too…” Pidge said, and Hunk turned to her with a shrug. “There is going to be a lot of work with updating the systems to make sure that extra persons are accounted for in the castle’s security systems.

“Oh!” Hunk’s eyes widened as he started to realize her train of thought. “Yeah, we don’t want the alarms to start blaring the moment the babies are recognized as life forms.” They walked out as well, leaving Shiro and Lance alone in the room.

Keith felt bad for leaving Lance all alone there but Allura was right, he had to get in contact with Kolvian. Needless to say, after he was given word, Kolvian didn’t look pleased. He never looked pleased, so it wasn’t too much of a loss, but still not exactly a welcome reaction.

“I see…” the galran said pensively. “I do have someone to send over that we’ve just recently located, and not a tick too soon either by the looks of things. Her name is Krolia, and she has a background in human and galran pregnancy… she is most likely your mother.”

“My what?” Keith gasped. “Why haven’t you told me this before!?”

“Keith…” Allura put a hand on Keith’s shoulder that he quickly shrugged off.

“Don’t do that Allura...” Keith said, furrowing his brows, a betrayed look dawning on his face. “I don’t need your sympathy... unfortunately, I do need to know how I’m going to handle getting through a Galran pregnancy.” He shuddered internally as he admitted it aloud.   
  
Allura looked at Keith with soft understanding eyes, that were the exact opposite of what Keith wanted. He wasn’t some charity case, he was a paladin... was...   
  
“Thank you for your time and efforts Kolvian, so when will we be hearing from Krolia?” Allura asked, turning back to the screen.

“With her current position, I would say three qintants time. If you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to in contacting her.” How could Kolvian always look so matter-a-fact?   
  
In his credit, he didn’t have to think about raising children. No, that was Keith’s responsibility.   
  
Once the transmission ended, Allura turned to Keith. “Do not take this the wrong way, I am not condoning your actions, but I know how hard it was to face everyone. If you need to talk, I am here. I know that I have never been the closest to you… or the kindest… I wish to change that.”

Keith gave a polite smile. He knew how hard Allura was trying, especially after everything that the Altean had went through. He might even take her up on the offer some time, but for now it was probably best he kept a distance. He didn’t want to test his limits. “Thank you Allura, but for now, I need some time alone.”

He didn’t. But more than likely, everyone was hoping to get away from Keith. Wasn’t that why Allura brought him out of the room in the first place? She was just taking one for the team to get the black sheep out of everyone’s hair.

When he left, she didn’t even try to ask him to stay. Heh, just like every other person that “cared”. He wasn’t even sure if Lance knew what he was signing up for with sticking around. To be fair, neither of them knew what they were signing up for when this all started, but now it was more along the lines of who Keith was as a person, instead of what his genetics made him capable of.

_Speak of the devil._ Keith thought to himself, as he was walking down the hall and spotted the aforementioned paladin. The lanky latino had a hand clutching at his chest, breathing in and out deeply, leaning on the side of the wall. At the sight of Keith, he jumped into standing upright, seemingly frazzled.

“Oh hey Keith! You scared me for a second there!” Lance said with a sheepish smile, “Did you get everything sorted out with the blade?”

Keith sighed, and dove into Lance’s arms, ducking his head into the crook of the teen’s neck. “My mom’s coming to help me.” He mumbled, his tears falling into Lance’s jacket.

Lance breathed in sharply, and held on tight to Keith’s shoulder. “Your mom…” he echoed. “But you said-“

“Yeah, I know what I said, and now I’m finding out I was wrong.” Keith snapped before breaking out into a sob.

For whatever the reason, Lance started to cry along with Keith, softly grasping the hair on the back of Keith’s head, pulling the half-galran closer. “It’s gonna be okay Keith. We’ll make it through this.”

Keith wiped his wet cheeks with his palm. “You okay there Lance? You seem almost as emotional as me.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. A lot has happened, ya know?” Lance let a partial smile show on his face. “Can we just avoid everyone else for a little longer?”

“That sounds like a great idea.”

~~~~~

The two boys headed back to the rooms, and Keith immediately headed towards his nest, but Lance went to him own room. Keith looked back at Lance with a slightly offended glare, but Lance put his hands up defensively. “Relax, I’m just gonna change into some pajamas and wash my face.” he assured Keith.

“You didn’t do that last time.” Keith muttered with a pout.

Lance only shrugged, “Well, last time I wasn’t too concerned about how clean I was for several reasons. I’ll be back soon babe, don’t ya worry about it!” he called as the door slid shut.

_Babe?_ Keith’s heart pounded. Was he going to feel like this everytime Lance said something stupidly cheesy like that? That boy was going to be the death of him…

When Lance was alone, away from peering eyes, he carefully unzipped his sweater. After inspecting his shirt, he was pleased to find that no blood stained his shirt, only some dark purplish bruising on his chest and back. He washed his face, and put on his long sleeved pajamas, making sure that it covered the awful marks on his skin.

No one could find out, it would only prove what a weak link he was. Keith especially couldn’t find out. It wasn’t like he would listen to Lance anyways, he'd more likely believe his adoptive brother over any crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not updating in so long, it has nothing to do with you readers, it has all to do with the fact that I’m trying to graduate high school and my grades were very poor last year, so I’m cracking the whip on my homework, meaning less fanfiction time.


	4. Afterthoughts and Affirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith digs up some more information on Galra pregnancy, while fretting over the arrival of his mother.

Keith huffed, curling up in his nest. It was obviously missing the most important element to the entire nest, namely Lance McClain. Maybe later on he’d add to the nest later on, after all, he wasn’t consciously baby proofing the room when he first started, rather, just following his wacked up instincts. For now, he would settle with waiting for his… person that was the father of his children… to finish up with his ridiculous, but slightly endearing, cleanliness regiment. Keith did manage to towel clean himself of some sweat, and strip down to boxers, as was his usual routine. (He usually did morning showers, but this day he was feeling especially lazy.)

When Lance did enter the room, he was all exfoliated, and hair conditioned, as well as his legs shaved, which Keith couldn’t see under the pajama legs, but was almost certain that he did regularly. “Did you miss me?” He teased, posing like a model of some sort. 

“Are you joking?” Keith said with a fond smile. 

Lance’s face fell, “uh… yeah? That’s why I did the funny pose and stuff.” 

“Just get in the nest.” 

Lance crawled in, taking a moment to appreciate the comfyness of it all. Still, there was the air of uncertainty around them. So many questions, no discernable way to start. “Keith… what are we? Like, one minute I don’t even have the confidence to flirt with you and-“

Keith snorted, “I never thought that was possible.” He joked.

“No, I’m serious!” Lance scrunched up his face in an attempt to hide the obvious smile that was creeping up. “But, are we boyfriends now? Because just co-dads seems like we’re separated and don’t like each other.”

“Boyfriends sounds nice.” Keith grinned, almost rolling his eyes at Lance’s goofiness and resting his back into Lance’s chest. 

Lance dug his nails into his palms. The bruises still hurt. 

Keith looked back at Lance concerned. “Are you okay Lance? You got a little stiff there.”

“Oh that? I’m just a little nervous. Don’t want to screw things up ya know?” Lance joked. 

“You think _you’re_ the one who’s gonna screw things up? Look at me, I’m the one who’s pregnant dude with a tendency to be impulsive.” The half-Galra gestured to his torso that didn’t really look like much unless you considered the fact that Keith was a generally skinny ab toned guy in any normal instance. 

Lance shrugged, leaning his head to the side, and wrapping his arms around Keith. “It was a two person effort babe. You didn’t exactly do this on your own.” 

“You stole that line from every other fanfiction out there.”

“It doesn’t mean it’s wrong.” 

~~~~

 

The next few days were shaky at best, navigating how much training was required out of Keith, and Lance avoiding Shiro’s gaze at all costs. Sometimes, the two would disappear for a bit, and Keith figured they were trying to keep their distance at separate points in the castle. 

It was difficult, his adoptive brother and his boyfriend not getting along, but Keith was also aware of how little grounds he had to fix the gap. He poked at his belly, and sighed, rolling down his shirt. Yes, stupid decisions had been made, and he really didn’t have the heart to ask any more of it. There had been talk of abortion, but Keith declined. He wasn’t against abortion, but in a weird way, all of this was special to him, and as sad as it was, it was a shot at a family. He didn’t think anytime was technically a good time to have one, so why not now? 

Why not now…

Shiro for one, was silent when that talk had happened, almost unmoving. The others were mostly silent as well, but they nodded and murmured in understanding, or at least, compliance. Lance hugged him from behind, being the biggest support Keith had, though Keith was unsure if it was because Lance felt guilty about this all.

“It wasn’t planned, but… maybe it happened for a reason.” Keith shrugged, shrinking in on himself a bit, not liking to be the center of attention in this manner. 

“I can give you the reason, and it starts with an ‘L’...” Shiro muttered.

“Love?” Pidge asked with a not-so-innocent smile. Shiro did not look pleased.

Keith ignored Shiro smiling back at Pidge. “Let’s call it that.”

As for the rest of that day, it was actually pretty busy for Keith, considering that he couldn’t do much of what he was previously allowed to do. Everyone cared too much in Keith’s opinion, but what was actually taking up most of his time was reading galran pregnancy books. 

Lance leaned over Keith’s shoulder, while he complained, gesturing to the diagrams. “I’m not even sure which I hate more, the ones written specifically for pregnant galra, that make me feel like I’m being lectured like some white suburban Carol who always brings her famous lasagna to the potluck, or the scientific ones like this, where I’m like a specimen of some guy who probably only knows this from being a pervert, included with in detail pictures!.” he said the last part with a fake grin, like how the fake Carol in his analogy would probably look if Mary Ann told her that she needed to be ‘a little more creative than lasagna’. 

“Think of it this way, at least someone was at least thinking that other people could use this information? I mean, it might be scarier if we didn’t have these books.”  Lance supplied, finally joining Keith in laying on the couch. 

Keith made room for Lance by twisting sideways, and holding out the book he currently had open for the both of them, as Lance reached out for the other side to help it upright. “I guess…” he replied softly, as he eyed one of the diagrams with suspicion. “How many of them do you think they’re are?” The ravenette asked, pulling the book closer. “This picture says two, and the guy here looks pretty fat… but then again, compared to the part of the picture where I’m supposed to be, it’s nowhere near where I am…” 

Lance raised a single sassy eyebrow at Keith, “It’s pregnancy, not obesity babe.” He reminded his ‘mate’, as per the books described. Lance had a lot to learn, but he figured that it wasn’t nearly as stressful as Keith had it, so it was best to just roll with the punches. 

“Ugh! I’m a guy, I shouldn’t have to be thinking about this!” Keith complained, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “And before you say anything, yeah, I remember it was my choice to keep ‘em, but that doesn’t mean I can’t be upset about this.” He huffed, throwing the books to the side if only to cross his arms above his small bump that was getting bigger with each passing day. 

It was all so complicated. No other words could do better. Yes, Keith loved Lance, yes, he wanted a family, but the execution of it was nothing like what Keith had ever fantasised. All these books, they made him uneasy. According to what he read the whole ‘Galra way’ of doing this was a four part series of slightly less than fortunate events. 

The heat was the easy part, dicked and done. Then, here he was in the mammal-esque pregnant part, which would last for around five phoebes, as the eggs would grow and eventually develop a thick shell. After that he’d have to… pass (yeah, let’s go with pass) the eggs and keep them in the nest for six more phoebes till they hatched. During the time the eggs were in the nest, Keith would have to be there the entire time to keep the eggs warm; apparently his body would naturally get to the appropriate warm temperature needed. When the eggs hatched, the babies, or pups as they were called, would stay in the nest for a little less than a phoeb, and anything else that followed seemed to be pretty similar to human growth.

Keith felt sick to think of it all. It was so much responsibility, not to mention “growing mammary glands”. Yeah that was a part of it. He was almost upset that the book didn’t just outright say “boobs” just to get the processing over with. 

He needed more than textbooks, and he supposed that his mom would have all the answers, hopefully including the answer that was: Why did she leave in the first place?!?!

Still, with all that still being very important, Keith wished he was anywhere else than the hangars when it came time for his mother’s arrival. Maybe in the training room stabbing the training sentry enough times to ease his nerves, maybe in the common room laying in Lance’s arms while he talked about home. Said boyfriend was holding his hand tightly for support, but it sadly didn’t cut it. 

The top hood of the spacecraft hissed open, steam flying out do to the pressurization, and Keith could almost believe it was like some sort of old alien movie, where he could see the silhouette of the “alien”. She, being Keith’s mother, walked forward, and Keith new he shouldn’t be surprised with the purple skin, she was a Galran after all, but what he was surprised with, was ow much she looked like him, from the heart shaped face, to the slightly pinched, almond eye shape. 

They spent a moment, just looking at each other, perplexed at what to do next. Lance gave Keith’s hand a light squeeze, and Keith looked at him with a thankful smile. At least he wasn’t alone. 

“Ahem.” the Galran woman said, clearing her throat to break the silence. “I am Krolia…. If that helps with being uncomfortable giving me any maternal title. I’m assuming you have a lot of questions.” 

“Well, Keith, it’s official, she is your mom.” Lance joked, trying to keep up a polite smile. 

Krolia cracked a grin at Lance’s humor, and Keith watched them both, wondering what was so funny, but there was no time to dwell on it, so he turned to Krolia. “We can figure out the things between us later, I just need a health teacher right now, not a mother.” 

Krolia’s former smile was wiped away, almost making Keith feel regretful of his statement. “Of course.” She said, almost militant like, most likely from her being apart of the blade. 

_This is going to go just fine._ Keith thought to himself. He still worried though, not knowing how to grapple with all the changes that were in the midst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience or even just reading this! Feel free to comment, I love learning how to better my writing!


End file.
